1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stowable spigot for beverage cans, in particular for beer-containing cans with a volume of, for example, 5 liters.
DE 195 40 542 A1 discloses a liquid container with a stowable emptying spigot which, in the sealed state of the can, is fastened in an opening provided in the vicinity of the base of said can, it being the case that, for draining purposes, the can has air admitted to it and the spigot, which is configured as a sleeve, is drawn out. Once a certain length of the sleeve is located on the outside, this releases a draining opening, with the result that the beverage flows.
2. Description of Related Art
The disadvantage here is that, in order to block the flow, the sleeve has to be pushed into the can interior again, but may slip, with the result that the blocking operation does not take place cleanly. Furthermore, the sleeve may be turned, with the result that the beverage can also flow out, for example, laterally.
Furthermore, the grip which is used for drawing out the sleeve is necessarily in the vicinity of the can wall, with the result that it is difficult to actuate.
Said emptying spigot has an emptying opening configured as a tubular extension, so it is obvious that a complicated process is necessary for installing the spigot. Even when the container is being transported, the liquid is permanently present at the outlet opening, as a result of which the sealing of the device has to meet high requirements. Furthermore, the liquid flows out even when the outlet opening is only partially released.
DE-B 1077554 describes a liquid container with a tubular, displaceably mounted housing part in which a push-valve is arranged.
The disadvantage here is that such a spigot is not suitable, in particular, for use in containers with pressurized liquids since the valve body is driven outward by the internal liquid pressure. This makes the containers more difficult to transport.
A further disadvantage in this context is that the device does not have any covering in relation to the container interior and, since the valve can be actuated in any position of the tubular housing part, even before initial use, unintentional actuation of the valve with the housing part in the drawn-out state results in liquid flowing out immediately. If the valve is actuated unintentionally in the pushed-in state of the housing part, the latter fills with liquid. When it is drawn out, the liquid flows out.
EP 0350 243 A1 discloses a spigot with an end seal for the rear inlet opening by means of a stopper and protective sheath and a rotary movement of the inner sleeve for driving the device out of the container, the device being used in a liquid container which comprises a rigid outer vessel and a flexible inner vessel, and the device being retained at two accommodating points in the front and rear regions of the valve housing.
The spigot itself, rather than being ready for functioning once it has been driven out, still requires a further operating step. The discharge means here are configured such that, following the turning movement for driving out the device, a further turning movement is needed for discharging the liquid, it being necessary for the outlet opening of the discharge means to be made to coincide with the outlet opening of the valve body. Unintentional actuation of the discharge means during the turning movement of the valve body results in the liquid flowing out immediately.
The object of the present invention is thus to provide a stowable spigot for beverage cans, in particular pressurized containers, which is straightforward to install, has improved handleability, prevents unintentional outflow of liquid and, furthermore, makes it possible for the beverage can to be emptied virtually completely.